Reunion
by Vongolafan16
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians received an invitation to their middle school reunion.
1. The Letter

**REUNION**

Its been 10 years since Sawada Tsunayoshi was in middle school along with his guardians and friends . He is now the boss of the top mafia famiglia, Vongola famiglia. Ever since they graduated from middle school Tsuna and his guardians went to a high school where none of the people from their middle school was there. There improved both academically and physically. Durng this time Tsuna also became the official boss of the Vongola Famiglia. After their high school graduation they moved to Italy where they were now full time mafia.

Tsuna has grown a lot since then. He grew taller, his face become more manly , along with his voice. He had also become really strong. He was able to come up with new moves and improve his other old moves. He was no longer the weak little cry baby that he was in middle school and he couldn't achieve this without the help of his brutal tutor, Reborn and his guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari.

Now said Boss, guardians, and Girlfriends are standing in the meeting room all holding a letter from the same place. The reason as too why they are ALL with the -exception of Lambo- holding a letter is because Mukuro decided to go to school with them because he didn't want to leave Chrome alone with them, but he would never tell her that. And Ryohei got one due ti the fact that he was paying too much attention to the boxing club that he didn't pass to the next grade, so he was with them.

Reborn had been in Japan on a job and decided to go visit Tsuna's mother Nana. She had told him that some people had dropped by to give her all the letters since they didn't know where else to go, since they didn't know where any of them lived and they knew that they were all really close. Nana gave Reborn the letters saying that they are addressed to them.

Tsuna looked at the name that was written on the envelope the letter addressed to him said "Dame-Tsuna." He smiled at the name that he hasn't been called by in years. Not even Rebron has called him that in years. It brought back some…nostalgic(?) memories.

"well I guess we should just see what it is that we got, shall we?" said Tsuna.

As he opened the letter, all the guardians just sat there waiting for him to start reading. The letter said :

"_Dear ex-Namimori student,_

_Some other ex- students have come up with the idea of doing a class reunion. We have thought that it is a great opportunity to see what our previous colleagues have been up to and to catch up with old friends. This will take place on October 8,20XX at the Namimori middle school gymnasium. We would be pleased if you joined us._

_THE REUINION COMMITTEE"_

After Tsuna finished reading the letter out loud everyone else opened their letters to find that they all say the same thing. After finishing reading the letters they all stayed quiet for a moment,,, until Gokudera decided to break the silence. Everyone knew what he was gonna say, I mean they were all thinking the same thing. Even the oh so aloof Hibari.

"Jyudaime! I will only go such thing if you are going!" he says in a hurry.

"Hahaha. Yeah that right me too." Says Yamamoto.

"we should all go together TO THE EXTREME!"(lol you all already know who said this)

"kufufufufu" is all Mukuro said.

"boss I'll go where you go." Said Chrome

"hmph." Says Hibari

The rest of the people other than Rebron also agree. Reborn only tilts his fedora to cover his eyes and smiles inwardly.

"_you have become an amazing boss during these past years, that even Mukuro and Hibari will follow you,Tsuna." Thought Reborn._

Surprised by all their responses, Tsuna sat there wide-eyed, until he burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaha. Guys I know why you're saying this, and I'm grateful for your concern, but im fine so don't worry so much. I mean I am no longer the 'Dame-Tsuna' that I used to be, or I hope I'm not, hehehe. Anyways I would like to go, we can take this as a little vacation." He said.

"_and I could also use this as an excuse to get out of doing the paperwork." He thought._

"don't you all agree?"

With exception of Mukuro, HIbari, and Reborn the guardians had a stunned expression on their faces, but then came too quickly.

"Hahahahaha yeah, you're right." Said Yamamoto while scratching the back of his neck.

"YEAH TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"Wait wait, then what about me? I didn't get an invitation, so does that mean that I can't go?" asked Lambo on the verge of Tears. He is the youngest out of all the guardians with only 15 years . he was currently studying In Italy, but he still didn't want to be left behind.

"Don't worry Lambo, you can come with us. I will go speak with your teacher tomorrow." Said Tsuna giving him one of his loving older brother smiles. Lambo then smiled back at his older brother.

"alright then, any other objections?" he asked while he looked at all the guardians and His girlfriend, Kyoko and Gokudera's girlfriend, Haru, who just gave him smiles.

"ok then, its settled we will be leaving in 3 days. Please be prepared. Meeting dismissed." he said while getting up and walking out of the room.

~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~

~~~3 DAYS LATER~~~

Everyone was already packed and ready to go except Reborn who said that he would stay behind since he was tired. Before leaving all the staff of the Vongola Mansion came out to bid their bosses a safe trip.

*"Hanno un buon viaggio e che Dio sia con tutti voi"* they all said in unison with smiles towards their beloved masters.

*"Grazie"* said Tsuna while smiling back.

They got into the limo and were off heading towards their private jet plane, that woulod send them all back to their home town, Namimori.

~~~TIME SKIP at the airport in japan~~~

As they arrived at the airport they saw a man who was waiting for them. They knew it was for them because of the Vongola emblem that he had on his suit.

They all got into the long black limo with tainted windows, that were bullet proof. Then after everyone got on the chauffer closed the door and drove off. Before any of the guardians got out of the limo, Tsuna gave them a warning.

" remember, this may be a vacation from our job, but it does not mean that we are safe from all danger. Please keep your guards up at all times." The guardians and kyoko and Haru nodded in agreement. After getting in a relationship with Tsuna and Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru had been told that they needed to learn some type of self defense and to shoot just in case they were alone and were suddenly attacked. So now they always carry a gun with them, and have the ability to fight in hand to hand combat.

The first to get off was Hibari. He had been dropped off at the Namimori middle school, his favorite place. It had already been dark out so, there was no one to think that he was a suspicious person.

The next ones to get off were Chrome and Mukuro, who wished to be left at the abandoned park where they would always stay whenever they were in Japan. "See you later ,Boss" said Chrome while getting out.

Then next ones to go were Ryohei and Kyoko. They were dropped off at their house. Before leaving, Kyoko kissed Tsuna on the lips; causing Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo and Tsuna to blush, while Haru and Yamamoto just giggled. "see ya." Is all she said.

The next ones were Gokudera and Haru. They wanted to be dropped off at Gokudera's house. "see you later, Tsuna-kun" said Haru as she left.

As for Yamamoto, after his father died he had stayed with their house, so thatis where he had decided to go. Before he got off the limo he asked Tsuna for a favor.

"Tsuna would you do me a favor?"

"Huh, sure. What is it Yamamoto?"

"could you please go with me to my father's grave tomorrow morning?"

"….yea h, sure anytime, no need to ask." Said Tsuna, with a comforting smile.

"Hahaha, yeah thanks. Well then see ya tomorrow then, boss." And so he left as well.

Finally the last place the chauffer had to go was to Tsuna's house. Although after he had become the boss, Tsuna bought a place where he could stay in Japan so that he wouldn't endanger his mother, but he decided that he would stay with her since he hadn't seen her in about 4 years. He also wanted Lambo to see her.

"Hey Lambo, how bout we surprise oka-san when we get there?" asked Tsuna

"yeah she won't even see it coming!" said Lambo excited.

Tsuna asked the chauffer to leave them a street before the house so that she wouldn't notice the lights. As they got off, they rushed over to the house and checked to see if there were any lights on indicating that she was awake. When they saw the living room lights on, they knew that she was awake. He walked over to the gate and then range the door bell.

"Coming!" they hear Nana's voice and smile. It had been what felt like ages since the last time they had heard her voice.

As Nana opened the door, she looked up to see who it was, when suddenly her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"… Tsu-kun..…. Lambo is that you guys?"

"hi oka-san, how hav-?" says Tsuna with a smile plastered on his face, but before he could finish, she had jumped to him giving him a tight hug, and crying.

"Tsu-kun, I'm glad you're safe!"

"ahahaha yeah I know, me too."

"MAMA!" yelled Lambo running towards her.

Nana let go of Tsuna and turned towards the now taller than her Lambo. The last time she saw him he was about 11 and was shorter than what he is now. He is now about 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

" Lambo… its nice to see that my kids are safe." She said.

After a while they let go of each other. She wiped aways her tears and then said to go inside. As she watched them take off their shies and put on their slippers, she smiled. She was told everything a few days prior to them all moving away to Italy. At first she was extremely worried at first, but then calmed down enough to let them leave. Although her worries as a mother were still there, not just for her own children Tsuna and Lambo, but also for the other children that she came to think of as her own: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Kyoko and Haru. They were and will always be her children.

" Welcome back" she said with a smile as she hugged to both of them.

"It's good to be home, Oka-san" said Tsuna.


	2. The Arrival

**hey guys i finally got the chapter out.**  
**Im tired so please just ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

The next day Tsuna had gotten up earlier than anybody else at home. He put on some normal clothes; not the usual clothes that he would wear when he was in Italy, but the clothes that other people would wear, casual clothing. Then headed to Takeshi's house, there Takeshi was waiting for him outside of his old man's house, wearing casual clothes just like Tsuna.

"Hey Takeshi are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me Tsuna"

"hahaha don't worry about it. Didn't I tell you that you can count on me for anything. We are family" Tsuna gave Takeshi a warm smile.

Then both men decided that since It had been a long time since both men had been to Namimori. They both wanted to get a better look at their hometown, just to reminisce in the past. So as they decided to walk, they talked about the memories that they shared when they were younger and laugh about the things that they used to do. They spent their whole time doing this, until they finally reached Takeshi's father's grave stone.

There they both knelt down in front of it and clapped their hands together for a prayer. Takeshi went first saying:

"Hey how have you been old man? As for me I've been doing pretty well, and Tsuna here; has had me working pretty hard. Hahaha. Anyways, we haven't been here for a long time and walking through the streets has brought back many memories. All those times when I would walk with you to help with the groceries and when I helped you with the dojo…. I miss you, but I guess you're in a better place than here now. So please keep watching over us from where you are."

Takeshi stayed silent for a moment while Tsuna comforted him, by patting and rubbing his back. Then after Takeshi finally calmed down, Tsuna faced the grave stone again and began.

"Hello Yamamoto-san, it's been while hasn't it? I know you left Takeshi in my care and I thank you for that. I wanted to tell you that for the past years Takeshi has been doing a great job, although sometimes I get stuck having to fix the messes he makes, but even so, he has been working exceptionally hard. He does all his work without any complain and considering the kind of jobs that he has to do, that is quite a feat. I have also been trying my best to keep your precious only son safe from any trouble, but as you well know it is not that easy with our line of work. So I ask you to please watch over him, whenever I am not near him and am unable to."

With that they both said their farewells and had gone over to the other guardians. They all walked around and enjoyed themselves with the nostalgic views that they were time in Namimori flew by, and the Reunion was upon them before they even knew it.

* * *

As it was time to go to the Reunion, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, and Hibari were all at Tsuna's place waiting for him. They were all wearing the same black suits, and Chrome was wearing a dress suit; except the difference was that they were all wearing a shirt that matched their flames. Also Kyoko and Haru were wearing dresses that matched the colors that their boyfriends had.

Hayato is wearing a red shirt with his suit, Takeshi Is wearing a blue shirt with his suit, Mukuro and Chrome were both wearing indigo shirts, Ryohei is wearing a yellow shirt, Lambo is wearing a green shirt, and Hibari is wearing a purple shirt. Kyoko is wearing an orange dress that would match with Tsuna's flames, and Haru is wearing a red dress that matches with Hayato's flames.

They were all in the living room considering the fact that they no longer all fit in Tsuna's small room. As they waited, they all started to have their little conversations.

"I wonder how everyone's been." Pondered Haru.

"yeah. I haven't seen any of them since we graduated and moved to Italy." Responds Kyoko.

"Maa, maa, I too wonder what the former baseball members have been up to." Takeshi pointed out.

" ME TOO I'M GONNA SEE HOW THE OLD BOXING MEMBERS HAVE BEEN, TO THE EXTREME!" says the one and only Ryohei.

"God can't you lower your voice Turf head! Are you trying to make us all go deaf?!" yells Gokudera.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?!" yells Ryohei getting ready to attack Gokudera.

"You herbivores need to lower your voices, or I'll bite you all to death." Says Hibari getting ready to fight.

"Kufufufu what, is the little raven annoyed by loud noises?" said Mukuro in a teasing manner. This then started a battle against each one another.

While these guys were fighting Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and Takeshi were watching with a sweat drop. Lambo had started to fall asleep due to his boredom. Then in order to get them to stop before they break something, Takeshi tried to calm them down. He knew that if they were to break something of Tsuna's mother, he would get mad and nobody would like to see Tsuna when he's mad. He is just like Reborn, and that scares them all even then aloof Hibari and Mukuro.

"Maa, maa guys calm down. You don't want to break anything causing Tsuna to be angry, do you?"

As soon as they all heard what Takeshi had said they stopped what they were doing and thought about the last time they had gotten Tsuna mad. They shivered at the fearsome Tsuna's reaction, and so decided to not fight. They went back to where each of them were and stayed there quietly.

Finally after a few more seconds of silence, Tsuna walked down the stairs. He was wearing an all black suit with an orange shirt.

"what happened? Why is everyone so quiet? I was expecting for you guys to be all loud, since you were down here for quite some time at the same time. Usually you guys would be fighting by now." Said Tsuna with a curious face wondering why it was so unusually quiet.

"W-well w-we are just so excited that we can't find an words to say" said Hayato nervously.

Tsuna cast suspicious glare. The piercing gaze passed over each and every person in the living room, freezing them to the bone. Time itself seemed to suspend, and they watched Tsuna's reaction carefully. It was as if they could hear the gears working in Tsuna's brain. "Uh-huh." Tsuna responded, not letting them off the hook just yet.

"A-anyways Tsu-kun" says Kyoko trying to save the Guardians from being punished for fighting in his mother's house. "why don't we leave or else we will be late?"

"ah yeah you're right." Says Tsuna. All the Guardians look at Kyoko with faces that said 'thanks.' She smiled back at them in reply.

"but first I want to say something." Said Tsuna in a serious voice, that got everyone to get serious as well.

"Before we go, the only thing that I want to say is to always remember to keep your guards up and to be careful not to mention anything about our 'jobs.'" They all nodded in reply from the orders from their boss.

"alright then, lets go." He said with a smile back on his face.

* * *

As they arrived at the front of the school's entrance, the people that were just arriving had started to stare at the limo wondering who it was that had arrived in it. Tsuna looked out the window and saw that they people outside were starring right at the limo. Tsuna cracked up at the observers shocked expressions. Though, this did not go unnoticed by his guardians.

" what's wrong Tsuna?" asked Takeshi.

"huh?"

"You're laughing to yourself"

"oh … well I was just looking outside at the people who are starring at the limo. Some of them have some interesting shocked faces. Look."

When Tsuna said that, they all looked outside of the windows and saw some people that had normal shocked expressions, and then they saw that others had faces that looked as though their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. As they all saw that they couldn't help but giggle a little as well.

When they were all done with their giggling, they got serious and started getting ready to get out of the limo. The first to get out was Hayato, since he was Tsuna's right hand man.

As the people were watching, their shocked expressions started to get even funnier when they saw Hayato. They stood there starring as Hayato bent down to say something to someone else in the limo. They also saw that he stood up and stood in front of the door holding it for the next person, who was Takeshi. Takeshi stood In front of Hayato. Like that all the Guardians started coming out one by one getting in their formation, while waiting for Tsuna's turn to get out.

After seeing that it was his time to leave, Tsuna put on a straight face and got out followed by Kyoko, Haru and Hibari to cover his back from any type of attack. Tsuna glanced at the surrounding people and saw them as their jaws dropped down to the ground in amazement.

The crowd started to whisper to one another in a way that all they could all hear what they were saying.

* * *

"hey aren't they the delinquent Gokudera Hayato, the baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, the ace boxer Sasagawa Ryohei, the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, her friend Haru Miura, kyoko's best friend and even THE PREFECT HIBARI KYOYA?!"

* * *

"tch, these guys are so annoying" said Hayato.

"Maa, maa, Hayato don't mind them too much. Besides its kinda fun don't you think?" says Takeshi.

"what part of this is fun, you baseball freak?!"

* * *

" Y-yeah, then who is that tall green haired guy(Lambo) and that and the other good looking guy(Tsuna) that us is surrounded by them?" said a random person in the crowd as he saw them fight.

"I don't know I've never seen them before"

* * *

"Calm down, Hayato. You're going to make an even bigger scene than what we are already in" said Tsuna.

"Sorry, Jyudaime!"

* * *

"Jyudaime? Where have I heard that name before?" says another random person as he thinks of where he's heard it.

"Oh my Gosh! DON'T TELL ME THAT, THAT HOT GUY OVER THERE IS….. DAME-TSUNA!" yells a girl who was right next to the guy.

"Huh?" everyone says while looking at the girl, then at Tsuna, who stopped at the mention of his name.

Tsuna looked at the girl and smiled at her, then said "Hello" with his deep voice, causing the girl and everyone else to blush ferociously.

"kufufufufu, look at what you did Tsunayoshi, you made them all fall for you." Said Mukuro. Takeshi, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo and Ryohei all laughed at his true statement.

"HUH? W-what did I do something wrong?" said Tsuna as he unconsciously acted like the Dame-Tsuna that he used to be. This caused everyone to finally recognize him.

"…..WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

* * *

**gosh this was some back breaking work. lol jk. though my back does hurt.**

**anyways im sorry if i made any mistakes.  
**

**Also i noticed that in my rush i didn't edit the previous chapter and so i apologize for that.  
**

**so here is something i meant to do previously.  
**

the definition of the Italian in the last chapter:

**"have a safe trip and may God be with you all."**

**well that's it for now and thank you for all of you that commented followed and faved. i will try my best to update faster.  
**

**now please if you have ANY SUGGESTIONS, THEN I WELCOME THEM ALL! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.  
**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys! I finally updated this Sorry it took so long. The story is almost coming to an end there are only 1 or 2 more chapters left to go. **

**Also I want to thank you all for favoriting following and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me *sniff sniff* THANK YOU ALL. **

Chapter 3

Deciding that it would be wise to ignore the crowds dumbstruck reactions, feeling his intuition warning him to quickly move away from there, Tsuna motioned his friends to keep going so that they could avoid the commotion that without a doubt would arise as soon as they came to.

Giving Tsuna a nod of agreement, the group hurried past the bunch of people at the entrance. They walked as fast as they could, trying to not get as much attention as they had when they arrived. That was kind of hard considering they were all in a group as if waiting for something to come their way and attack them. This had obviously caught the ex-classmates' attention and they knew that, but decided to ignore it all.

As they arrived at the double doors that were the entrance to the gymnasium, Hayato and Takeshi held open the door for Tsuna and the rest to walk in. They all made their way to a corner of the gym that was empty, and stayed there for a few minutes scanning the room and the people in it.

As Tsuna and his friends all walked into the gymnasium, the ex-classmates that were already there, stopped what they were doing and turned towards the doors to see who just walked in. At first they didn't know who the new arrivals were, but then they saw some people that they most definitely knew. They saw the ex- baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, the genius, Gokudera Hayato, and finally the Ex- prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

There were gasps and whispers that were heard all over the gym.

After having scanned the room and the people, Tsuna turned around and looked at his guardians, and at Kyoko and Haru. He looked at each and everyone of them, he saw how they were serious, so to lighten the mood he smiled at them.

Looking at their boss smiling, the guardians guessed they they could relax, at least a little.

"Guys, you can relax a little now, we are here to enjoy ourselves. Although I would love to say that nothing will go wrong today, but we all know that that isn't true. There is never a time when we can truly relax, but lets enjoy the little time we have until one of them comes to ruin it."

"Hmph" was all they heard before they saw that Kyoya was walking away from the group.

"Haha, same old Hibari. Can never be in a crowded place." Remarked Takeshi.

"Hehehe i guess you're right Takeshi." Said Tsuna. "Well I guess you guys can go do what you want now, oh and remember try to keep our current jobs a secret."

-WITH TAKESHI-

Everyone then started to walk away. Takeshi walked over to a group of friends that he recognized as his former team mates.

"Yo guys! Long time no see!" Yelled Takeshi.

"...Whoa is that you Yamamoto?!" Questioned one of the former teammates.

"Hahaha yeah. What have I really changed that much?"

"Yeah you have I mean, seriously i had to think back to the past to see who you were. So what have you been up to? I bet that you became quite a famous baseball player." Said another in the group.

"Hahaha well truthfully I didn't become a baseball player." Once he said this, he noticed that they all now wore a curious look on their faces. "Don't get me wrong, I still play baseball, but I decided on another career other than playing baseball. I'm in...business now. I travel around the world making business Deals. Its really fun and at times unexpected! Hahaha"

"Oh wow and here I thought that you would become a pro baseball player, but if you enjoy your current job, then I guess its fine. But hey I've been wondering, how did you get that scar on your chin?"

This surprised Takeshi and also brought back some sour memories of that day. He tried to hide his discomfort by laughing.

"Haha well I got this scar in a little... Accident." He said while feeling his chin.

The rest noticed that he wasn't all that comfortable with that subject, so they decided to not dig deeper than that, and change the topic.

"We are glad that you are ok. Oh have you heard about Kouta here? He is finally graduating from college. He said that he was going to be a teacher. Can you actually believe that?!" Said the same member from before.

"Whoa seriously? Hahaha" said Takeshi, but in his head he was thinking, "thank you for bot asking any more than that."

-WITH RYOHEI-

Ryohei was over at the food, when he heard someone call him. He turned around to see that a group of people were waving at him. At first he had no idea who they were, but then he remembered them being former teammates of the boxing club.

"OH GUYS HOW HAVE YOU BEEN TO THE EXTREME?!" He yells while walking over to them.

"Good. How have you been Ryohei-sempai? We haven't seen you around at all. Its like you disappeared all of a sudden after we graduated."

Ryohei laughed nervously while trying to come up with a lie. It was hard for him since he didn't like to lie, but he knew that it was part of his job

So he had to do it.

"Well I've been good and about me disappearing all of a sudden, its just that I moved to Italy and am now in the...medical field. I'm a private doctor for an important family in Italy TO THE EXTREME!" He said fist pumping to the air, thinking that he did a good job since he didn't really tell them a TOTAL lie. He was in the medical field although not really an actual doctor. Also he DID privately work for an important family in Italy. So he didn't completely Lie.

"Whoa man thats so unexpected!" Exclaimed another member.

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?!" Agreed Ryohei.

After so that they could change topic from him, Ryohei asked them how they have been and what they have been up to.

-WITH TSUNA AND CO.-

Other than Takeshi, Ryohei and Kyoya, the rest of the guardians stayed with Tsuna in the corner.

Hayato was talking to Haru, Mukuro was talking to Chrome and Tsuna was talking with Kyoko. They were all just talking about many different things, when they heard a voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't the one and only Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna immediately narrowed his eyes as he recognized this voice. He turned around to look at the person. It was Mochida. This is the guy that caused Tsuna to suffer during middle school. He had spread the rumor that he had confessed to Kyoko outside the school in his underwear. On top of that, she rejected him. That is when people really started to address him as 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Tsuna only chuckled when he remembered those days.

Before Mochida could say anything else, he found that Hayato and Mukuro were standing in front of Tsuna.

"What the hell do you want with Jyudaime?" Questioned Hayato, while glaring at him.

"Kufufufu, I recommend you leave before something bad happens." Said Mukuro, while giving him menacing smile.

"Hahahaha, so it seems that you are still hiding behind your little body guards Dame-Tsuna." Said Mochida.

"Not at all Mochida. They are just doing their jobs. Anyways what do you want?" Said Tsuna while tapping Hayato and Mukuro on the shoulder, saying that they can back off.

"Hmph, I only came because when I was walking in I heard people talking about you and the group you came with, so I decided to see what all the fuzz is about. From the looks of it not much. I had heard that you came here on a limo with your little body guards and three girls." He said while looking over at Chrome, Haru and Kyoko.

He smiled and walked over to the girls. "Hey there girls, you sure have changed. You all look beautiful. How have you been?" He asked.

"We've been good. How have you been?" Said Kyoko with an annoyed smile that was noticed by everyone but Mochida.

"Good good, but I'm wondering what you girls are doing with a bunch of guys like these? Why don't we all go hang out somewhere else?" He says while looking at all the girls.

"Hahahaha Mochida, why don't you go bother someone other girls that aren't already taken?" Said Tsuna while grabbing Kyoko around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Shocked by what he said, Mochida took a step back.

"Hahaha what are you saying Dame-Tsuna? How could you be dating Kyoko-chan, when she rejected you?"

"Well I have to thank you for that because after you spread that rumor about me, Kyoko came to see how I was doing and so we became closer. Then after being friends for years, we decided to start dating. So in the end you actually helped me out there thanks." Said Tsuna with a victorious smile.

This left Mochida speechless. He couldn't believe how Tsuna had just acted and also how it is that he in actuality helped the two to get together. He couldn't say anything on retort, so he just turned around and stomped off in a fit of anger.

"Hmph that should show that guy to mess with the boss and his girlfriend." Said Hayato while grabbing onto Haru.

"Kufufufu If he had touched MY Chrome-chan, then I wouldn't let him live." Said Mukuro while hugging Chrome possessively. Chrome just blushed a dark shade of red while he held her.

Tsuna looked at his guardian's behavior and chuckled. They were so overly protective of the girls, including him.

As he laughed, he got a sudden feeling that something was going to happen and suddenly got serious.

He looked around at his guardians and saw that they had all noticed the same thing.

Tsuna sighed and then said "Although I knew that this would happen, I was still hoping that it wouldn't."

Then as soon as he finished what he said, a group of about 30 men dressed in black burst in through the double doors.

"Vongola Decimo, I know that you are here, come out! We have come for your head!"

* * *

**Cliffy! XD Sorry don't kill me. I really needed to rest and also my phone dying so i had to stop here. **

**I also believe that this is a good place to end the chapter. Next chapter will have action in it and it will be more interesting than this one. **

**I also realized that this chapter was poorly written, so i will make up for this sucky chapter by making the next one more interesting. **

**PS. i have no idea when i will update the next chapter, but i can say that i already have some ideas for it so i dont think that it will be that long. **

**Well see ya until then! And make sure to REVIEW ;D**


	4. The Attack

**Here is the chapter before the last one. I wrote this now Because i said that i would do it during the weekend and so here it is. **

**well I dont have much to say so let just get on with the show then. ENJOY!**

* * *

_PREVIEW OF LAST CHAPTER:_

_As he laughed, he got a sudden feeling that something was going to happen and suddenly got serious._

_He looked around at his guardians and saw that they had all noticed the same thing._

_Tsuna sighed and then said "Although I knew that this would happen, I was still hoping that it wouldn't."_

_Then as soon as he finished what he said, a group of about 30 men dressed in black burst in through the double doors._

_"Vongola Decimo, I know that you are here, come out! We have come for your head!"_

* * *

Chapter 4: The Attack

Whispers were heard throughout the gym as people were wondering who they were and who was this "Vongola Decimo" that the person was talking about.

One didn't have to look hard to notice that the people in the room were starting to get scared as they finally understood what the mysterious man has just said. "We have come for your head!" Those words kept repeating itself in all their minds, as the feeling of fear quickly hit them.

"W-who are you?!" Yelled a random guy that was in the front.

"It does not matter who we are, just bring out the Vongola boss, before we are forced to use violence to get him to appear!" Yelled the man that barged in through the doors in front of the rest of the men dressed in black suits.

"We don't know what you are talking about! Who is this "Vongola Decimo" that you are talking about?!" Yelled another guy.

"Alright if you guys want to cover for that man, then you leave me no other choice but to find out where he is the hard way." Said the man who they all decided was the leader of the mob.

* * *

As they were talking at the entrance, in the back of the room Tsuna quietly let go of Kyoko and started walking to the front. The guardians noticed that Tsuna was pissed and they knew exactly why. He doesn't like it when innocent people get involved in these situations, especially when these people try to act violent on them.

A man that was next to the leader of the guys that barged in, walked up to the guy that yelled last. He was about to grab the guy, when he was suddenly punched with a force that sent him all the way back to his leader, instantly knocking him out.

Silence filled the room, as everyone was shocked at what just happened. All of a sudden the man that was attack one of them, was suddenly punched and sent back, they didn't even see the person come when it happened!

"Lets try not to get innocent people involved shall we?" After the moment of shock, everyone turned towards the voice to see the person that they least expected, Tsunayoshi Sawada a.k.a. Dame-Tsuna.

He was very serious, which made him look even more handsome. On his forehead he had an orange fire, his eyes were orange and he now wore gloves that on the back had the symbol of the Vongola Famiglia.

"You!" Yelled the leader as he recognized the man before him. "Vongola Decimo, we from the Cordana Famiglia (A/N Made this name up on the spot.) come to take you with us quietly or we will be forced to use violence. Although in truth I would rather you put up a fight, so that I could beat you to a pulp." Said the man with a grin on his face.

"Heh, I would love to see the day when a person like you would beat me." Said a very annoyed and pissed Tsuna.

"Wha- how dare you! Men attack!"

As ordered the men behind the man attacked Tsuna all at once. Tsuna didn't even move as his guardians all came and covered him. They had beaten the that were closest, and then readied themselves for more.

"It isn't wise to attack our boss, you idiots!" Yelled Hayato.

"Hahaha, he's right. You wouldn't make it, especially now that you've pissed him off" said Takeshi.

"I will bite all of you to death" said Kyoya.

Takeshi came out and was now holding a sword that came out of God-knows-where and was in defense mode. Kyoya had his tonfas also ready to attack anybody that came closer. Mukuro and Chrome had their staffs that they made to appear out of thin air. Hayato, Lambo and Ryohei had their fists up prepared to fight. They were wearing a serious expression on their faces.

It would be an understatement to say that the people that were there for the reunion were shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing at all. They weren't even able to mutter a single word.

The men from the Cordana family were scared. They have heard rumors about the Vongola boss and his Guardians. They were supposedly nice people, but if you do something to the people close to them or innocent people, then they will not be so forgiving. They now see that those rumors weren't just rumors, they were one hundred percent true.

Their leader had no choice, but to do what he was ordered by his boss, and so ordered to attack them.

* * *

Both sides started to attack each other. Cordana men tried to sneak up behind Takeshi and Hayato, but they watched each others backs and got rid of them. Ryohei, Lambo and Kyoya were able to hold their own, as more and more enemies came at them. Mukuro and Chrome were both making illusions, that made the men drop to the floor unconscious. Mukuro was laughing like a maniac, causing sone of the men to back away from him in fear as they were trying to escape, but to no avail.

Tsuna stood back as he saw that his guardians didn't need any help. He noticed that the leader of the opposing side did the same, until he saw that he took out a gun and was about to shoot Lambo from behind. As he shot the bullet, Tsuna hurried over to where Lambo was.

People heard the gun shot and stood frozen. The guardians that were now done with all the enemies, turned to where the shot came from and saw that it was the enemy's leader that shot. They noticed that he was aiming for the youngest of them, Lambo. Luckily, Tsuna got there in time and caught the bullet without getting any type of injury.

"You've made a big mistake. No one tries to shoot at my family!" Exclaimed the now furious Tsuna. He lit his fist with fire and at an amazing speed, punched the man. The man tried his best to dodge the attacks, but was failing miserably, all the attacks were hitting him and hard too. Then he felt a fist on his stomach this caused him to fall down while holding his stomach. He gasped trying to catch his breath. His breath was literally knock out of him.

Tsuna walked over towards him and grabbed his shirt and punched the man on the face sending him flying to the wall. He was barley conscious and was not able to move after that.

Tsuna was going towards him again, when he heard a person yell.

"Come with us quietly, or we will shoot!"

Tsuna and the guardians turned their attention from the leader to find two men holding Kyoko and Haru hostage. They had their arms wrapped around the girls' necks and a gun pointed at their heads.

"If you don't, then we will shoot these girls!" Yelled the other man holding Haru.

None of the Vongola were fazed by this, on the contrary, they felt sorry for those men. They were definitely not going to be let off that easily.

"Baaaaka" said Hayato, as he stiffed his hands in his pockets and went to lean on the wall.

"Hahaha, yeah they are." Said Takeshi and Lambo at the same time.

"Kufufufufu, they won't even see it coming." Said Mukuro as he put his arm around Chrome who was as calm as the others.

Even Kyoya had something to say to this. "Hmph. Stupid herbivores."

"If I were you guys, I wouldn't have done that." Said Tsuna with. Knowing smile.

The people all over the room looked at the group as though they had grown a second head. They thought that these guys were had gone crazy, but none had the guts to say something since they feared what would happen. However, there was one person that had the guts that the others didn't, Mochida. He moved to the front of the crowd and started to yell at Tsuna.

"Oi! Do something or they will kill the girls!"

"Yeah!" Agreed some others.

Tsuna put on a serious face and turned to looked at Them. Everyone flinched at the death glare that Tsuna was giving them. They immediately became quiet from the fear of what he might do to them.

Tsuna sighed and then turned back to to look at the two girls. He noticed the aura around them, he wondered how these two idiots didn't notice the danger they were in. Though, nobody other than the Vongola members noticed this, since they knew them the best.

Tsuna smiled and thought that it would be best to just let it be a surprise. "They'll be alright...look" he said while pointing towards their direction. The crowd turned to look at where he was pointing and couldn't see anything. They wondered what it was that he was talking about.

* * *

The Cordana men were as lost as the rest as they just looked at the Vongola boss in confusion. They couldn't understand what was going on or what they were talking about. They are indeed idiots.

Before the man that was holding onto Kyoko could speak, Kyoko and Haru both elbowed the men in their stomachs. This caused the men to let them go as they held their stomachs in pain. The girls turned around, kicked the guns out of the men's grasp and into the air. They quickly grabbed the mens arms and flipped them onto the ground. As soon as they were down, Kyoko and Haru put their arms out to catch the guns. As soon as they landed on their hands, they pointed the guns at the men and cocked them.

"Don't you dare think that just because we're girls, we can't take care of ourselves." Said Haru. Then they both knocked the men out with a punch.

"Hmph, that'll show them." Said a very angry Kyoko. Then as fast as a person could blink, he mood changed. She turned and ran towards Tsuna, hugging him with a big smile on her face. "Tsu-kun, did you see that? Weren't we cool just now?"

Tsuna chuckled before replying. "Yeah, you were. Good job."

Everyone just looked at them with their jaws dropped down to the ground and their eyes popping out of their sockets. They couldn't believe ANYTHING that they just witnessed. First, the two most sweetest girls ever, just took out two men with guns pointed to their heads. Second, that she went straight to Tsuna of all people and the way she acted towards him. They couldn't believe any of it.

* * *

After about five minutes and every guardian, even Kyoya and Mukuro congratulated the girls for their good job, the people around them startes to get back to earth. Tsuna, then remembered the man that he left at the wall and walked towards him, everyone looked to see what he would do.

He grabs the leader by the shirt and pulls him up to his face. He looks at him with a murderous intent, but doesn't do anything because there were too many people there. Instead, he gives the man a warning to tell his boss.

"Tell your boss that Vongola Decimo will be seeing him VERY soon." He said in Italian so only his guardians and the two girls could understand what he said. He let the man go and watched as he sped off in fear.

"Reborn mind if you get this cleaned up while we get this other matter solved." Said Tsuna as he looked at the people that were once his classmates.

"Hehe how long have you known that I've been here, Tsuna?" Asked Reborn as he came out of the wall where he was hiding while covered by a camouflage blanket.

"I've known you've been following us since we first arrived to Japan. We all knew, we just decided to ignore it." Said Tsuna with nods of agreement from the rest.

"Hehehe I'm glad to see that you've all improved. Now if you'll excuse me, i've got some work to do." He then took out his phone and as soon as he was done with the call, a group of men walked in and took all the unconscious Cordana men away with them.

"Now then, I guess I owe you all an explanation of all of this." Said Tsuna as he walked over to where his guardians were.

"My name as all of you already knows is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am the mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

* * *

**Well guys sorry for stoping it here but i've been writing this all day, and it seems to be very long so i decided to end it there Sorry. **

**On that note i would like to inform that the next chapter will be the last and it will be short. **

**well thats it for now. Please read and review. THANK YOU! xD**


	5. The Truth

**Hey there guys sorry about the suuuuper long wait. i was in the slumps for this whole time and couldn't think of anything. Also I had also found out that my grades were bordering failing and since I am a good student I dedicaded myslef into getting my grades up, Which I DID! XXDDD YAY!**

**Anyways, i thought that you guys deserve something so i quickly put this one together I hope that its not too bad. Also i'D like to thank all of you for following favoriting and what not this story and me. This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER (HA I HAVEN'T DONE THIS SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER): NOPE CAN'T SAY I DO.  
**

* * *

"When I was in Middle school, Reborn, the man that you guys just saw come out of the wall came to me one day. He suddenly told me that I was going to be the next boss of the Vongola. At first I didn't want to accept the position, but as time went on, things began to get more and more complicated and dangerous for me and everyone else around me, so I decided that the best way for me to protect the people that I care about was by actually becoming the boss.

Also, during my junior high school days, here in Nami-chuu, I was supposed to attain my guardians. Guardians are those who are the closest to me. They are categorized by the weather traits, Storm, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Sun, and Cloud." Turning to his guardians Tsuna pointed them out one by one. "Hayato is my Storm Guardian, Takeshi is my Rain Guardian, Nii-san is my Sun Guardian, Mukuro and Chrome are both my Mist Guardians, Lambo is my Lightning Guardian and Kyoya is my Cloud Guardian."

Tsuna turned back to his ex-classmates, and gave them a smile before continuing. "That's all that I am willing to tell you without getting you guys involved. It is now up to you guys to believe that what I am saying is true or not, however, what happened just a few moments ago is solid proof of everything that I just explained."

After a few moments of impatiently waiting in silence, Tsuna sighed in irritation. "Do you guys have anything to say, because if not then we will be taking our leave. We _do_ have other things to do." He said, with a slight noticeable tone of irritation.

A few more minutes passed and Tsuna just gave up. He turned to his guardians and told them that it was time to go, since they seemed to not want to answer. The rest nodded in agreement. They turned and began walking towards the exit.

* * *

They had just received some unbelievable information and were trying their best to process it all.

"_How is it possible that Dame-Tsuna is the boss of the strongest mafia in the world?! It was just too hard to believe, especially since he said that this all started during their middle school days. I mean seriously, the only thing I remember about him during those times is that he was always a wimpy good for nothing kid. Also he would come into class almost everyday beat up." _ Thought Mochida.

However, as they were all thinking these similar thoughts they heard Tsuna say that he was leaving, successfully snapping them all out of their thoughts.

"W-wait!" yelled one of Takeshi's baseball friends. "so…You lied to us when you told us that you were in business, huh Yamamoto?"

Takeshi looked at his friend for a moment and smiled. "No. I never actually lied to you I did say that I was in business and that I travel the world making business deals, but that isn't a lie. I do travel the world making deals and sometimes they _are_ unexpected as I told you. Hahaha so what I told you guys wasn't one hundred percent the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Hahaha man that seems to be very confusing don't you think?" everyone sweat dropped at his answer.

"then what about you Ryohei-sempai? Was what you said a lie?" asked one of the ex-boxing members.

Ryohei shook his head. "NO TO THE EXTREME!" Everyone winced at how loud his voice was especially since they were in the gym and his voice made an eco.

"I AM A DOCTOR, ALTHOUGH NOT CERTIFIED. I ALSO ONLY HEAL THOSE THAT ARE WITHIN THE FAMILY SO I TRUTHFULLY AM AN EXTREME PRIVATE DOCTOR!"

"wait, if you are the boss of the strongest mafia in the world, then how come you only have Ryohei as the doctor?" asked Mochida with a smug smile on his face.

"No, no you don't understand. We do have other doctors, I mean we have a whole hospital that we own, but Ryohei is special, he is the one that we call when it comes to serious emergencies that need to be treated on the spot. Besides he is also the one that we call when no other doctor can do anything to help the injured." Tsuna said with smile on his face.

This left them awe struck. How could it be that the loud-mouth boxer, is such an amazing person?!

"Well then, if that is all then we will leave."

"wait. I have to ask since it has been bothering me. What about the girls? You didn't mention them." Said another ex-classmate.

Tsuna looked at the person, then looked at the girls and smiled, saying that they could answer that. Kyoko understood and began.

"Well we are and we aren't involved in the mafia." She said with an innocent smile

"huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we are involved because of our relationships and we aren't because we also have our own careers. I am a model and Haru is a designer."

"whoa… wait what are your relationships with them?!" yelled a couple of boys in unison.

"Hahi, so you really can't tell? I am dating Hayato, while Kyoko is dating Tsuna." Explained Haru.

"…..WHAAAAAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"yelled the boys.

Tsuna and the others laughed at their reactions. Then he noticed that he was receiving a call. He frowned and decided that it really was time to go.

"Sorry guys, but we really have to go. Oh and by the way don't tell anyone what I just told you all today, or else. Also before you ask what would happen lets just say that it is for your own protection. Just remember I have eyes and ears everywhere. SEE YA!" Tsuna said.

The rest just stood stock still while staring at the people leaving; wondering what would happen if they actually did say something. Well whatever it is, they weren't going to take their chances in finding out, especially not after the fight that they just witnessed. They would take this secret with them to the grave.

* * *

**Well that is it. I think that more chapters could be added to this but I can't really think of anymore to add to this so i just left it like this. **

**Anyways, THANK YOU ALL ONCE MORE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS IN MY NEXT STORIES .  
**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW XD. BYYEEEE~  
**


	6. Epilogue

**Whats up guys! Vongolafan16 here with the Final Chapter of Reunion! I'm sorry it took me this long to post it but I couldn't really think of anything, so I just made this up as I was going xP**

**Well that's all I have to say. Enjoy! **

**Epilogue**

"Okay guys, you know what to do."

"Yes boss."

Tsuna and his guardians are now in front of the Cordana HQ. After the reunion, Tsuna came up with an Idea to get back at said famiglia,, for actually trying to hurt one of _his _family members.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

Tsuna had asked Reborn to help him search for the location of the Cordana HQ. Reborn only smirked and tilted his fedora upwards to so that he could have a better look at Tsuna's expression once he dropped vanilla folder on his desk.

Tsuna looked at him confused, but decided that it would be best to just open the folder instead of asking the hitman what it was. Looking through the contents of the folder, Tsuna couldn't help but smirk. He should've known that Reborn would do something like this. Sitting on his desk was all the information that Tsuna had _just_ asked Reborn to get for him, and a little extra.

The information included, the location of their HQ, a blueprint of the whole place with labels of what each room, and also profiles of the most troublesome members of the famiglia and said famiglia's boss. All the information he needed was right there in his hands, waiting to be used.

He didn't waste a single moment more. He took out his phone and called Gokudera.

" Hello. How can I help you Jyudaime?"

"Hey Hayato, could you please tell the others to come to my office. Oh, and tell Kyouya and Mukuro that they should come to since this will benefit them." He chuckled a little to himself at what he was going to tell them.

"Anything for you Jyudaime!"

About five minutes later, Tsuna was face to face with his guardians.

"Ok, you guys all remember that famiglia that all of a sudden attacked us during the reunion?" Some of them nodded while others just looked at Tsuna trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well, Reborn just gave me some info on the location of their HQ and I just thought that it would be nice of us to give them a little surprise visit, just like they did. You guys can do anything you want with them, but just don't kill them." Tsuna then turned to his most blood thirsty guardians and gave them a smile.

"Kyouya, Mukuro, as I promised, you guys will benefit from this too," he said while pulling out two folders that contained the information on those tougher subordinates. "These guys are the tougher ones and I know just how much you like a challenge. I hope their good enough for you guys."

Kyouya stepped up without saying a word and grabbed a folder. He looked through the information and smirked. He gave out a grunt in agreement. Following Kyouya, Mukuro stepped up and grabbed the other folder. He also looked through its contents before replying.

"Kufufufu won't this be fun."

Tsuna chuckled a little before continuing." Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Ryo-nii, and Lambo, will take care of the subordinates, you two will take care of those guys, and I will take care of the boss. I have a score to settle with him. Any questions?" Nobody said a word.

"Alright then, look over that information, we will leave in a week. Let's show them why they shouldn't mess with the Vongola."

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

Here we see our Favorite Vongola boss calmly sitting in the office of the Cordana famiglia, with said boss staring right at him in shock.

"What is the meaning of this, Vongola?"

Tsuna glared at him. "You know exactly why I'm here Don Cordana. I just came to fulfill a promise that I made." Tsuna stood up and started toward the Don.

"Wha-" he was unable to finish what he started due to the sudden push that sent him through the window out to the front where his guardians were fighting. Tsuna jumped out the window and lightly landed on his feet. Everyone turned towards the noise of broken glass, where they saw the Cordana boss on the floor looking wide eyed at Tsuna.

"I will show you not to mess with the Vongola and most importantly with my family." He attacked the poor defenseless boss without mercy. The others could have sworn they heard a couple cracking sounds from the Cordana boss. Tsuna continued to attack until he had completely blacked out. Looking satisfied with his work, he started walking towards the exit where all the guardians and enemies were.

The enemies saw Tsuna walking towards them and decided that it was finally time for them to run…and run they did. Some guys that Tsuna had passed ran back to their boss, grabbed him and ran away as well.

Tsuna and his Guardians stood there watching how the few remaining members of the Cordana famiglia ran away.

News soon spread through the underworld about this incident and how it all started by some stupid subordinate who had thought that it was a good idea to try and kill the Don's youngest guardian, who just so happened to be his little brother. This taught them to never mess with the Vongola Famiglia unless they were willing to die, or they were 100% sure that they would win.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. again sorry for its crapiness came up with it as i was going hehe.  
**

**Thank you all for putting this on your favorites and alerts and thanks for Reading and Reviewing. I hope to see you guys on my other Fics.**

**Vongolafan16 OUT!**


End file.
